Remember Me?
Skit and Anakin, I might make you sound pretty out of character. Sorry. xD This is inspired by a fanfiction that I'm reading~ But I'm going to try my best not to take too much from it, y'know? Introduction The rising sun penetrated the flimsy plastic blinds hung over the windows, causing small beams to shine through the open seams. Inside of a quaint house, located in the suburban area of a little city, a-- "I'M GONNA BE LATE!" A voice shrieked, piercing the delicate silence. "I'M GONNA BE LATE!" A young adult was frantically running around the house, hurriedly tying her hair up in a classic pony tail and rushing about, sliding around the slick wooden floor with socks on and barely managing to keep herself from falling onto her face. Grabbing herself a bagel and water bottle, she grabbed her keys, jumped into a pair of shoes, ran outside, locked the front door, and hurried off, her dog barking from inside the house. This young, independent individual was focused on one thing: She was going to be late for her job interview! Meet Skit. An independent young adult that always had a lot on her plate. But sometimes, even the most precise individuals can forget precious, important things. Chapter 01 An alarm clock started screaming. From my nightstand. 7 in the morning. Who invented these working hours? Why do people have to get up so late?? Shouldn't sleep be needed to help a worker perform at their peak prowess? Sigh. Oh well. I fumbled around as I attempted to slam the snooze button of that clock, multiple times my hand didn't even meet its target and instead smacked onto the cool wooden surface of the nightstand. Others my aim hit thin air and I almost fell off the bed. I felt a spark of triumph when I finally shut that clock up. Stretching and trying to resist the urge to fall back onto bed and pass out, I hopped up onto the cold carpet, and was immediately greeted by a friend. A spaniel and lab mix--with long floppy ears and tan fur, alongside a pink flower that hung precariously on her ear. I gave her a pat. I mumbled to myself as I looked around the small house. Something always felt missing every time I did so. It was almost lonely, being in here. Then again, I was the one that chose this path, right? Boy, oh boy. After readying myself for my first day on a temporary job I had taken up, I decided to use up some of my extra time to mess around with Emmy, my dog. I scratched behind her ears, occasionally readjusting the small pink flower on one of them, before I decided to take a walk around the neighborhood. Despite my slight fears and paranoia, going out for a walk has become a habit. Right before heading out the door, I looked back at my dog, who stared at me with bright green eyes and an almost pitiful look on her face that made my heart melt. " ... Fine," I smirked, before stepping to the side and holding the door open for her. "C'mon." She immediately bolted out the door and out onto the sidewalk, then she looked at me, as if trying to tell me to hurry up. I shut the door, locked it with my key, and jogged out after my canine companion. The air was cool, and the sky was pretty dim, but still bright enough to be able to go out safely. Emmy bounced down the sidewalk, looking around the bordering woods on the other side of the street and remaining by my side. Abruptly, Emmy started slowing down. "Eh?" I stopped when she stopped, and I followed her gaze. There was a relatively medium-height person slowly walking along the other sidewalk, hands awkwardly shoved into the pockets of his--her? Their? Their sweater. Their gaze was set slightly to the ground, as dark hair with a blue sheen fell around their face in long waves. Wait, why was I staring? When the person approached the woods, they took their hands out of their pockets, glanced at the woods rather quickly, and began hastily jogging away from the darkened trees. They saw me and Emmy watching, fixing us both with a nervous gaze, and instantly slowed down. They turned their head away, trying not to face me, and they continued on their own way, shoving their hands back into their sweater rather rigidly. I immediately quit looking, feeling slightly guilty. Emmy barked at them for a bit, before going back to walking, leaving me in the dust.